Projektor
Projektor is a BLK Engineer Concept created by Youtuber shirosaki97. His theme is Mayonaka TV from the Persona 4 OST. The Shadow Selves have two distinct themes, one that plays in non-combative scenes and one for in combat. They are Borderline of Madness and I'll Face Myself from the Persona 4 OST, with the former being the non-combat theme and the latter being the combat theme. Personality and Behaviour Projektor is an incredibly cold and callous individual, often showing little no emotion other than mild anger. He usually finds little enjoyment in most activities, however he does show a semblance of sadistic enjoyment while he is projecting. He has extreme misanthropic views towards humanity, and openly despises anyone he comes across, often murdering people or projecting them as a way of showing his views. However, he is very pessimistic and defeatist when it comes to motives, often retreating or opting out at seemingly random points in battle. He is notably fearless and intimidating in any situation, never losing his cold demeanor even if he is on the brink of defeat. Powers and Abilities In essence of having a modified physiology in terms of his humanity, Projektor is a Superhuman, also known as a Homo Superior, a Metahuman, an Esper, a Superior Human, a Superpowered Human, an Advanced/Augmented/Enhanced/Modified Human, or even a Neohuman. He is able to defeat opponents that normal to peak humans wouldn't be able to defeat or even in groups. Projektor, despite his unassuming physique, has a great degree of physical fitness and strength. He is able to briefly overwhelm even skilled melee combatants, and is able to kill weaker enemies with just his strength alone. Projektor's signature ability is Yin Separation, which as its name indicates, lets him separate his enemies' negative aspects, which manifest into malevolent doppelgängers. Upon physical contact with his opponent's torso, he starts to have a red glowing aura that surrounds his body. Then, Projektor "reaches" into the torso and retrieves a black and glowing sphere, which then turns into the form of the person he projected on, their shadow selves. These shadow selves differ in both personality and appearance, the shadow selves typically look like BLK variations of their host, wearing any items that the host is wearing also. The shadow's personalities are the accumulation of the hosts most despised and negative traits that are denied by the host, because of their opposing natures towards their host the shadow selves are almost always hostile towards them. The shadow selves can use any natural abilities that their host possesses, being able to use said abilities with equal skill, the shadow selves are also inexhaustible, and cannot be tired out. Projektor is able to recall the shadow selves back into their sphere form and store them for future use. Finally, Projektor's intimidating presence alone can unnerve enemies during battle, creating openings for attack. Faults and Weaknesses Projektor lacks any means of ranged offensive on his own, thus putting him at a considerable disadvantage against ranged opponents, even though Yin Separation is limited to physical contact. Projektor's durability is only slightly higher than the average Engineer and he has little to no means of defence on his own, meaning that he cannot take much punishment at all. Moreover, Projektor's strength doesn't guarantee that he's left unaffected by gravity, balance, and mass at all, making gravity-related powers rather useful. His strength can be overpowered by not only users of Supernatural Strength, but especially those with Absolute Strength. In comparison with the strongest freaks around, users of this power have no limits in terms of their strength, meaning Projektor is unable to go toe to toe against his enemies with such a power, and they can easily overpower him. He's not particularly immune to Newton's Three Laws of Motion as well. Users of Strength Absorption can directly absorb his strength to the point of weakening him. Strength Reduction works rather similarly to Strength Absorption, though instead, it manually decreases his strength. Muscle Mass Weakening also works similarly to Strength Reduction, though it mainly focuses on muscle mass, which can also make him several times more frail. His defeatist attitude in battle can often work against him, as he might give up even when he is winning in a battle. This can also leave him wide open for a surprise attack. Projektor's menacing presence while useful for creating openings, is not without its flaws. Users of Indomitable Will and Psychic Shield can resist being afraid, while users of Psychic Immunity are totally unaffected. Users of Yin & Yang Unification can forcefully reunite the shadow selves back into the host, which can be an effective opposing power in its own right towards Yin Separation. The shadow selves, while having a small affiliation with Projektor, aren't necessarily loyal to him, and may not completely do what he wants them to do. What's more is that while they are inexhaustible, they cannot take much damage before reverting to their sphere form and returning to their host's body. Trivia Projektor's Yin Separation ability was heavily based off Carl Jung's Shadow concept and Sigmund Freud's concept on Psychological Projection. Projektor's abilities were also inspired by the video game series Persona 4, which also focuses on the Shadow Self. Category:Engineers Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:BLK Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Concepts made by shirosaki97 Category:Near-normal Category:Metahumans